My Downfall
by cow'that'jumped'over'the'moon
Summary: A Itachi Uchiha love storie, set in two points of time. ONESHOT.worked on it really, really hard, please review! constructive criticism welcome, im here to learn! Itachixoc , SAD ENDING


A/N: Hay guys! I am back with a Itachi Uchiha oneshot love story ( say that 10 times fast)

that's been brewing around in my head for a bit! Hope you like pretty angst-ie cuz dude, that's what this is! This is my 2nd fic, Reviews appreciated : )

past happenings(set about 5 months before Itachi kills his family)****

_present happenings _(set a few hours after he kills his family)

TO LA STORIE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Downfall

A Itachi Uchiha love storie

"You are doing that all wrong" a even voice said from just behind me. I yelp, stabbing my hand with the kunai was holding. I know that as a ninja I should be able to detect another's presence but I was concentrating and hell, Itachi is a genius, I doubt even the Hokage could sense him... "You ass!" I shout " I told you im not a enemy you do not have to sneak up on me!"

He just shrugged. "Stuck up bastard" I mumble to myself . He smiles ever so slightly. Well, the corners of his mouth twitched and that's pretty much a smile for him. "Stuck up yes, bastard, no, my parents are married." He gets a smile from me. That's something I hate about myself, I show my emotions to easily and according to my Sensei, that is reason 187 on why I will never pass my Chunin exam.

_I not going to run. I love him to much to run from him. Although every natural instinct I have is screaming at me to run, my heart loves him too much and it's will over powers my mind. _Sighing heavily and turn to face him and am now trying to stare him down. Not working. "Itachi-Kun, what do you want? I am trying to TRAIN to show my Sensei that im not a slacker." "You are a slacker" I tried to smack him but he (of course) dodges it "come now Ichiro, you can do a bit better than that!"

_I can feel his eyes upon me. His eyes that were once so full of warmth when he looked at me are cold and emotionless now._

I growl and lunge at him and he disappears as soon as I pin him down. " dammit get your ass out here you picked this fight now come fight me like a man!" nothing but the wind answered me. "DAMMIT!" he had done it again, I swear he's the stupidest genius I know.

Sometimes I wonder why he chose me. I mean, he's handsome and talented, any girl would want him. It's not that I don't have any self esteem but with my mitch-matched eyes and scraggly brown hair I am certainly not the village beauty. And im not even that strong. So what could he possibly see in me?

_He smirks at me. "You do not fear me little Ichiro-chan?" he asks me in a mocking voice. I continue to stare at him. He's grows angry. "Speak when you are spoken to wench!" he strikes me across my face. I just stare at him. I don't even flinch._

Suddenly I feel a hot breath on the back of my neck, bringing me back to my senses. Before I reach for a kunai. I feel arms wrapping around my waist. I know that it's Itachi but I think he needs to be thought a lesson for disappearing like that.

_He picks me up by the collar of my shirt and sends me flying into the wall. Im crying now but not from fear or pain._

But how?.. grinning slightly I turn brush my lips to his I feel his stiffen. I have to fight from laughing. Itachi may be a genius but he is still a boy! Leaning forward I say "oh Itachi, your just so strong..." then I keened him in balls. He lets me go and his eyes bulge in pain. Like I said, he may be a genus, but he is still a boy! Laughing I lean down and say...

_I am crying from desperation, from how much I love him and how much I want to hate him. He notices my tears "oh poor little Ichiro-chan, you still love me don't you! That's just so cute." he leans down and grasps my wrist, pulling me to my feet. I want to yell at him to let me go but I've lost my voice. I am sacred now. I don't see any emotion in his red eyes. He really might kill me just like... just like his..._

"So Mister Uchiha, that ought to teach you about disappearing like that!" I can't stop laughing now , it's just to funny to see the powerful child-prodigy of the Uchiha clan rolling around on the ground.I turn to leave, I assume that "injury" will keep him down for a few minutes

_I find my voice. "You..you really did kill them didn't you?" "I-I didn't believe them... but you killed them all..." He said nothing. I was stuttering struggling now with myself and with his hands gripping me. I knew that no matter what I did I was going to die here, I could feel it from his gaze..._

I am about to leave the clearing when I turn around for one last look at him. I gasp! He's gone! Dammit! He is just to fast!I grab a kunaifrom my pouch, I just know he's gonna show up for revenge! Looking around I AHA!I run quickly to a shape in the trees throwing my kunai at it "got y..a?" a log falls down from were I threw my kunai! Damm! Replacement!I realized thisto late. He had me! Jumped down from the trees grabbed me around my waist and jumped from tree to tree with me over his shoulder.

_He draws a kunai with his free hand and digs it in to my cheek, letting the blood trickle down my face. With the same kunai he pulls it slowly over my arms and chest. He digs it in deep drawing much blood and digging his fingers into the cuts. I try not to show it, I try to hold in my cries, but I am terrified, if he leaves me like this I'll bleed to death. All the time I am willing my self to fight back but.. But I cant rase a hand against him. I just can't. Time moves slowly, its been hours seance he caught me and yet he has done nothing to fatally wound me. What is he playing at..._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME DOWN!"

He, of course, ignores me. "Will you at lest tell me were you are taking me...?" "No" ugh... this is so..so Itachiof a thing to do...after a while he sets me down. I must have fallen asleep because we are miles from were I was of had been training and I don't remember going this far...

_I am staring to die... I can feel it. My visions getting blurry from sweat and blood loss and my breathing is growing sallow. _

"oh my.. Oh my god, Itachi!" we are siting at the edge of a cliff, looking down at a lake and a little village and mountains.

_I have lost my fear, my feelings of pain.. All gone.. As well as my hope_

It's so beautiful and perfect I want to cry... as ninja I never get to see things in such peace... "Wow..." "I found it on a mission, pretty nice huh?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

_There is no pity in his face... nothing is there. "This is not my Itachi" I think, "my Itachi would never hurt me".. "oh I am Itachi, I just have no need for you any more., you have severed your purpose and now I will kill you" I look up at him. " I'm sorry," I whispered " im bleeding all over your shirt..." _

I woke up the next morning, at first I didn't realize were I was, only that I was warm and had nice strong arms wrapped around me. "Mmm" I muttered leaning forward to go back to sleep, then everything clicks... "ITACHI!" "Wha..." "I AM DEAD!""Hn, you look pretty alive to me..."

_He stares, taken aback, he did not expect his murder victim to say something like that to him. I try talk but I find that my lips are to caked with blood to talk. All I can do is whisper, my voice rough and ragged. _

"Oh your SO funny" I shout. "My Sensei is going to kill me for missing ANOTHER practice! And so Damm close to the exams as well!" He just shrugs. "You missed a practice, you'll live, go back to sleep..." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me back on the ground.

_My death is so near. If this was any other time, another person hurting me, I would be crying. But I can't cry in front of him again. I can't. Oh, I am so cold. I can barely see anything through my clouding eyes. I try to look at him, see his face for one last time but I can not even move my head to look up. I wet my lips with my tongue, preparing to use my dying breath to whisper, in the voice I do not recognize as my own... _

I give in and turn to him smiling...

_I smile ever so sightly_...

"What's so funny?" he asks me

"_You find your death funny?" he asks me_

"Damm you Itachi, it's just that you

"_No" I gasp with the last of my breath, its just I always said..._

You are going to be my downfall!"

_... that you would be my downfall"_

I lie back down and fall again into sleep, smiling to myself.

_My time has come. I feel my last breath end, my heart stops beating and as I fall into eternal dankness, I can not help but smile... _

_Uchiha Itachi stares a the body of the girl he loves. Her heart has stopped, her shallow breathing subsided. He crouches down and lifts her arm ,as limp as a piece of grass , and lets it fall down again. He looked at her body. It is as elegant as blossom in it's full bloom, a look of peace and sadness on her face, which has never looked so perfect. As he looks at her, lying in a pool of her own rich ,crimson blood, he feels something he has never felt before. A pain in his chest, as though he will never breath again, as if the pain she had not seemed to have felt was filling him._

_And that night something amazing happened. _

_The great Uchiha Itachi's barriers broke, for the first and last time ever._

**_He cried._**

_Fin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: dude! I worked my ass off on that! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really sorry for any spelling and grammar, I looked over twice, but I may have missed stuff! I really worked hard on it, Itachi may seem OOC in the "past" parts, but I tried to paint him as a more 3-dimensional person, not just a heartless killer. As the person a girl could really fall in love with you know! I really hope it wasn't so bad, constructive criticism welcome, I'm here to learn!

Over An' Out!

Rei


End file.
